The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
While theoretically one would want a drop size that is the √{square root over (2)}/DPI which in the case of a 300 Dots Per Inch (DPI) printer would be 119 microns there are many cases in which it would be advantageous to have a larger drop size. In real printing systems movement of the print head impacts the precision in which drops can be laid down. These factors will normally be greater at the point that two heads are stitched together. The imprecision will be further exacerbated if there is a requirement to deposit the ink from a gap between print head and substrate exceeding 1 mm. In commercial applications there are many cases in which the theoretically best drop size will not yield the best print quality because it is necessary to adapt the drop spread to compensate for the misplacements. Thus it would be highly advantageous to have a way to enable the user to control and adjust the drop spread to be able to use a greater number of print head and print ink combinations.